


Nightmares

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Friendship, Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because everyone's safe doesn't mean that they don't have nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

_Blair struggled frantically against the two strong arms that held him down, fully aware of the cold water that was pressing against him. His movements were fruitless though, and the sudden realization that he was about to drown sent panic coursing through his body. Already he could feel his body weakening from lack of oxygen, his usually sharp mind growing dull..._

_Though he tried to stop it, his mouth forced itself open and took a few hungry gasps. His aching lungs weren't met with cool, refreshing air though. Instead water poured into his throat, burning its way down to his chest. He could feel his eyes closing, giving in to the darkness that was wrapping around his him. As his mind faded into nothing, Jim's face seemed to float into his vision. The older man's face was twisted with grief, his eyes lost and haunted..._

Blair's eyes shot open as a gasping sob sprang from his lips. He quickly stifled his cry, but his chest still heaved with silent sobs. In his mind, he could still picture his friend's face... and then it was gone, replaced with Alex's cruel smirk. He could see her walking towards him, the gun in her hand, obviously the predator stalking the prey.

He could feel his heart pounding beneath his chest, and he grimaced as an icy grip tightly wrapped itself around it. A few tears escaped his eyes, freezing at the edges for just a moment before trickling down his face.

"Chief?"

Blair bit back a surprised gasp as his roommate's voice suddenly rang out in the dark. He quickly slowed his breathing and urged his racing heart to slow down. For one of the first times in his life, the younger man prayed that his friend's Sentinel abilities wouldn't be able to detect that he was awake.

"Sandburg, the way your heart's pounded, I'm pretty sure I could hear it without the enhanced hearing."

Without warning, intense irritation suddenly filled the younger man. Blair didn't even attempt to disguise that fact as he turned his face even further away from Jim.

"I'm trying to sleep."

Jim didn't say another word, and Blair slowly began to let his body relax. Before even a full minute had passed, however, two strong hands caught his shoulders and turned him towards the room's doorway.

"Dammit Jim, what do you think you're doing!?"

As his eyes met those of his Sentinel, Blair felt his anger dissapate as quickly as it had appeared. For just a moment, he felt as if he was looking directly into Jim's soul - but all that was there was worry for him. The quiet sound of someone crying slowly filled the room, and it took Blair a few moments to realize that it was him who was crying. He didn't have time to dwell on that fact though, because Jim was somehow sitting beside him, running a hand gently through his hair as if he were a child.

"It's okay, Chief. Everything's okay."

Jim sat there a moment, silently comforting the younger man, before letting out an almost inaudible sigh. His whispered words were barely loud enough for Blair to make out, but they still brought a gentle light to his tear-rimmed eyes.

"You aren't the only one who has nightmares."


End file.
